Mi Familia
by Delta Elena
Summary: Porque el mayor BestSeller es aquel que uno vive a diario, Lucy lo sabe a la perfeccion y quiere que el mundo entero lo sepa; su mayor logro lo tiene en su misma casa viviendo con ella; el mayor logro despues de tantas batallas en todos esos años del que esta profundamente orgullosa. Despues de todo su mayor riqueza es su propia familia.


**Derechos reservados Hiro Mashima**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Fairy Tail**

**One Shot ****Pareja****: Lucy – Natsu**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño para el amor de mi vida**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**O**

**Mi Familia**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Así es como la el mundo se cubrió de una terrible oscuridad, una sombra maligna apareció aquel día en que aquel torneo de magia estaba por terminar; el día en que el sol desapareció y no hubo nada más que desesperación.

Eclipse era nuestra única esperanza, eso creía al igual que todos; nuestro futuro no podía solo perderse en tal terrible oscuridad; nadie lo deseaba y fue entonces que su brillo nos guio…sus llamas ardientes alumbraron todo nuestro camino haciendo que nuestra determinación no se perdiera.

La luz vino después de eso y entonces…"

Sonreí mientras detenía mi escritura, la pluma que he utilizado por tantos años escribiendo todos los inmensos libros bailaba un poco entre mis dedos y la deje en el tintero.

Quizás aun no me conozcan por completo pero yo Lucy Heartfilia soy una escritora que ha logrado ir en aumento; mis libros se han ido vendiendo cada vez más, cada libro es parte de mi alma…una parte de mi pasado.

Siendo una de las pocas magas estelares que aún quedan sobre la tierra, pero ya a mis veinticinco años estoy más retirada dedicada a la escritura.

Cerca de unos tres años comencé a escribir más a fondo, comencé a contar la historia de mi amado gremio; el lugar que me recibió a mis diecisiete años; en aquel momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron…el día en que conocí a Natsu Dragneel.

Mis libros eran las aventuras que viví desde entonces junto con todos mis maravillosos compañeros, aquella peculiar familia que me cobijo por todos esos años y que sin duda volvería a vivir sin importar lo doloroso que fuera.

Fairy Tail es mi familia y escribo de ella; buscando aquellas palabras que puedan llegar a todas aquellas personas; sin importar el lugar o que tan alejado se encuentren.

Quiero que ese legado siga vivo en las próximas generaciones.

Mi mejilla se aplasta y sonrió tiernamente, Natsu aprieta su rostro contra el mío por tratar de ver que he estoy escribiendo; su cara como siempre muestra una expresión de desconcierto pero es más por otros motivos.

— ¿Que escribes? Son muchas letras, ¿No te cansas? —Natsu se adhiere aun mas queriendo leer, sus ojos se entrecierran mientras su mano se posa en mi hombro pero sin cambiar esa peculiar expresión de niño grande.

Sé que nunca ha sido bueno con los libros, pero eso jamás fue impedimento para que el me apoyara y sobre todo que hiciera pucheros para lograr tratar de comprenderlo.

— ¿Tardaras mucho? ¿Ven deja eso?

Me mira frunciendo el ceño apretando un poco mas mi hombro, le miro sin dejar de sonreír; mi casa siempre ha estado llena de los seres que más amo y Natsu vive aquí.

De su espalda surge una pequeña, con la misma mirada sagaz de Natsu me mira enfatizando aun mas un enorme puchero; sus cabellos color salmón* caen hacia atrás de sus pequeños hombros y como siempre anda en ropa interior paseándose por la casa.

—Si deja de escribir, ven a jugar con nosotros—la pequeña se aferra mas a la grande espalda de Natsu, me mira algo enojada pero no puedo dejar de mirarlos con cierta melancolía y algo de diversión.

—Lucy anda, deja de escribir—Natsu por su lado lo toma muy en serio este tipo de asuntos, esos dos niños quieren jugar conmigo como siempre.

— ¿Puedo saber porque estas sin ropa Layla?—Pregunto fingiendo algo de molestia mientras ambos se miran como buenos cómplices que son.

—Íbamos a bañarnos—ambos contestan al unisonó, su expresión seria me dice que es algo serio para ellos

—Mami ven con nosotros no es lo mismo sin ti—Deja caer su pequeño cuerpo por el de Natsu, su mano se estira buscando la mía

—Si Lucy vamos, es aburrido si no estás tú—Natsu afirma cruzando los brazos, creo que tiene planeado otra pelea en la tina; aun cuando casi ambos la destruyen en su último baño, creo que un día de estos nos correrán con todo y gatos.

Levanto los papeles que tengo en la mesa y guardo el tintero, ambos gritan de emoción porque saben que han conseguido lo que deseaban; tomo en brazos a mi pequeña Layla quien es un pequeño mini Natsu en toda la extensión de la palabra, su energía es desbordante llevada por esa alegría y determinación que conlleva sus tres años de vida.

Baja corriendo al ver pasar al pequeño gato en color azul, lo sujeta entre sus pequeños brazos mostrando una enorme sonrisa y después huir en dirección al baño.

— ¡También debe bañarse!

Natsu y yo reímos juntos siguiéndola, pero mi instinto me dice que me detenga y no es para menos el gato mayor en color azul sale de la cocina muy campante; el enorme pescado entre sus pequeñas garras es prueba suficiente para saber que de nuevo a asalto el refrigerador.

— ¡Aye! Hay que alimentar a la familia—con su peculiar cinismo contesta antes de que pueda alegar algo, sigue caminando mientras otros tres pequeños gatos corren en círculos alrededor de Happy; mis sospechas es que de nuevo uso a uno de sus hijos para conseguir su objetivo.

Me pregunto cómo habrá conseguido que charle acepto su indecorosa propuesta; eso de querer incrementar a los Exceed en nuestro mundo; ahora mi casa está llena de gatos y creo que esto durara por mucho más tiempo.

—Gato embustero…

— ¡Aye!

Si el cinismo de ese gato es de proporciones enormes, pero al final de cuentas también es mi familia; aun después de tantos años no me acostumbro a sus locuras las cuales en vez de disminuir con el pasar del tiempo se incrementa.

Los gritos de mi esposo e hija me regresan a la realidad, el tomar un baño será algo "peculiar" con esos dos; cuando menos me lo espere aparecerá toda la familia felina buscando relajarse y el piso mojado será lo de menos.

El día de mañana saldremos en una misión, será la primera de Layla y está muy emocionada aun cuando en este momento esta más por el baño; pero después de todo este es un día como cualquiera en nuestras vidas.

Este es mi propio libro que escribo día a día, porque yo soy la protagonista de esta grandiosa aventura que tome con Natsu porque después de todo son mi familia.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Aquí subiendo esta pequeña historia que espero les haya gustado, la imagen del avatar me gusto mucho y quise hacer algo especial con ella dedicándolo a mi amorcito.**

***El color salmón es un rosa anaranjado, un color muy bonito que surge del amarillo con el rosa y que quedo a la perfección con el color del cabello de esta nena.**

**El nombre que le puse a la hija de Natsu y Lucy es el mismo de la madre de esta, creo que si ellos tuvieran una hija en el manga se lo pondrían como un homenaje.**

**No me imagino a Natsu sin Happy aun casado, así que creo que la casa de Lucy seguiría muy "animada" llena de gatitos además del padre cínico que es un amor.**

**Me despido y gracias por haber leído esta historia, nos estamos leyendo.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
